


Reunions

by writer171105



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, F/M, Famous Wayne Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: ReunionsAfter his infamous argument with Bruce, Dick quits as Robin and leaves the Team, letting no one know where he has gone. He goes to Jump City, becomes Nightwing and creates the Titans, as their leader.3 years later, an accidental encounter with the Team causes his past to catch up with him.Will they realise Nightwing's true identity? Or will he stay in hiding forever?~This is now complete~*I own nothing but the plot! All images are not mine!*
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Members of the Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awesomedurra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomedurra/gifts).



> This isn't the longest fic in the world, but there is a lot of information packed into it's four chapters. I hope you enjoy! :-D
> 
> This is for @Awesomedurra, for her continued support in all my works. Thank you SO much! ❤️

**Chapter 1:**

Nightwing sighed, glancing down at the communicator in his hands.

It had been three years since he had left Bruce, left the Team, _and_ left Babs.

He was currently going through a mental debate as to whether or not he should contact the League. The communicator he held was the one issued to him when he had first met the League, to contact them in an emergency.

That had been ten years ago, when he was 9. Now, at 19, three years after leaving with no trace, he _missed_ them. _Sure_ , he had the Titans, but they knew practically _nothing_ about him. Not his identity, not his history, _nothing_. They didn’t even know about his past as _Robin_. He didn’t share his true fighting style with them, for fear of someone recognising him that way.

He thought back to what had triggered his nostalgia.

He had entered the living room that morning, only to overhear his own name being mentioned by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Technically, it had been _Robin_ who was mentioned, but it was his name all the same.

He had gone and seated himself on the sofa beside them, pretending to be working on his hologlove, but he listened intently to their conversation.

“I can’t believe it’s been _three years_ since the original Robin’s disappearance,” Cyborg was saying.

“I know, dude!" Beast Boy agreed, eagerly, “I wonder where he went to. I’m sure he’s not dead, he’s _Robin_ , so he wouldn’t be, so where _do_ you think he’s _gone_?”

“Hey ‘Wing?” Cyborg called, “ _You’re_ the detective. Where do _you_ think Robin is?”

Dick put on an uninterested expression before replying, “Well, considering there are 7 continents, 195 countries, 10 000 cities and 7 835 198 945 people in the world, it is quite difficult to narrow it down. And because no one knows his identity, no one could recognise him without his mask. For all we know, he could have been one of the civilians we rescued yesterday, or could have been one of the heroes that we know.”

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at their leader in shock, before bursting into fits of excited laughter.

“Wouldn’t that be _awesome_? We could have _saved_ Robin! And we might even _know_ him. Quick! Which heroes do we know that match Robin’s description?”

Beast Boy scratched his chin in thought, “Well, out of the heroes _I_ know, the one that would probably best match his description would actually be _Nightwing_.”

Nightwing looked up at the mention of his name. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy were staring at him.

“ _What_?”

“You know, BB, ‘Wing _did_ start the Titans three years ago and we’d _never_ heard of him before, although he _clearly_ had training _and_ experience.”

They continued to study him thoughtfully.

“Look, guys, I’m not Robin.”

“ _Sure_ you’re not,” Beast Boy said, sarcastically.

“Everything fits, ‘Wing.”

“Maybe so, but I’m _not_ Robin.”

“If you say so.”

Sighing at his teammates’ theories, however true they might be, he got up and went to his room, locking the door behind him, and grateful for the sound-proof walls.

Sitting down on his bed, he pulled out 2 communicators from his belt.

One was the League communicator.

The other was one of his own design.

The special one worked on a secure network, and only two devices worked at a time. The other was with Barbara Gordon, Batgirl and Dick’s girlfriend.

Although the pair hadn’t seen each other for three years, they still kept in contact through the devices Dick had created. To Dick, Babs’ voice was a comfort, and she also kept him up to date on what was going on back home.

She had joined the Team in Dick’s place after he had left, and gave him information on them as well.

Sighing once again, Dick picked up the League communicator, debating whether or not to contact them.

Before he could stop himself, his fingers pressed the buttons that would send a call to League Headquarters.

**…::-::...**

The team was at the Watchtower when the call was received. Batgirl was the one to respond.

“Watchtower here. What’s up?”

Silence.

No one answered. The team glanced at each other in puzzlement. After a few moments, the signal disconnected.

“Well, that was…”

“ _Strange_?”

“Yeah.”

“No,it wasn’t,” Batgirl announced, having done some digging, “The call came from Robin’s comm.”

“You mean that was _Rob_?”

“Where was it coming _from_?”

“ _Jump City_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

“Team, you will be travelling to Jump City to see if you can locate Robin. Once you have, you shall contact us and we’ll meet you at your location.”

“Yes, Batman,” Kaldur agreed.

With that, the Team headed for the bioship, leaving for Jump City.

**…::-::...**

“I think a good place to start our search would be with the Titans,” Kaldur announced, “They are a team of heroes here in Jump City. They might know Robin, or at least be able to point us in the right direction.”

With the rest of the Team in agreement, they headed towards Titans’ Tower, but they were interrupted before they got there.

Below them, they saw a large villain rampaging through the city.

Deciding that they couldn’t just sit there and watch, they landed their ship nearby and launched into battle.

Unfortunately, they were inexperienced with this particular villain, whom they later learned was called Cinderblock, and were soon overpowered and knocked unconscious.

It was a few moments later that the Titans arrived and took control of the situation, managing to recapture the villain a while later.

Once that problem had been solved, the Titans turned their attention to the Team.

Nightwing, of course, recognised them instantly, and raced over to check on Batgirl, while the rest of the Titans did the same for the other members.

Babs, to Dick’s relief, seemed mostly uninjured. Carefully, he picked her up bridal-style and held her to his chest as he carried her back to where he knew the bioship had landed. The rest of the Titans followed behind him, transporting the Team.

The bioship had become uncamouflaged due to M’gann’s unconscious state. The Titans stared at it in awe.

They were even _more_ surprised, though, when Nightwing walked up to it, took off one glove using his teeth and held it up to the side of the ship. A few moments later, the doors opened and the group of heroes entered the cockpit.

Having gently placed Batgirl in her seat, Nightwing went and stood in front of the pilot’s seat. The Titans watched their leader in surprise, wondering how he knew what he was doing.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing nervously, Nightwing spoke firmly, “Manual override. Authorisation B01.”

A computerised voice responded, “Manual override confirmed: B01- Robin.”

Nightwing flinched slightly as the computer revealed the secret he had worked so hard to keep hidden.

The Titans practically gaped at him. Had just they heard what they _thought_ they heard?

“Look,” Nightwing said quickly, noting their expressions, “I know you have a lot of questions, and I _promise_ I _shall_ answer them as soon as the Team is settled in our infirmary.”

**…::-::..**

Once all of the Team’ members were safely in the infirmary, the Titans flocked to the sitting room, glancing constantly at Nightwing.

“Alright,” he said, standing before them as he gestured for them to take a seat on the sofas, “You can ask your questions now.”

Like schoolchildren, they all raised their hands. Glancing at Beast Boy’s overly eager face, he picked Raven first.

“Who _are_ those people?” she asked.

“They’re the Young Justice Team,” Nightwing explained, “They’re a covert missions team for the Justice League that was started six years ago. It’s current members are Aqualad, their leader, Kid-Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis and Batgirl.”

Raven nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Sighing, he picked Beast Boy next, preparing himself for what was to come.

“ _Dude_!” he exclaimed, _loudly_ , “This morning, when we were talking about you actually being Robin, was I _right_? _Are_ you?”

“I _was_ Robin, yes,” Nightwing confirmed, “Not anymore. I quit three years ago as a result of an argument between Batman and I before coming to Jump.”

The Titans were, _again_ , gaping at him. Before anyone else had the chance to speak, however, Nightwing’s eyes narrowed as he felt 6 new presences in his mind.

“The Team is awake,” he announced, “Stay here while I explain the situation to them.”

With that, he left the room to greet his old friends.

**…::-::...**

When he got to the infirmary, he could immediately hear loud whispering coming from the other side of the door. Smirking, he pushed it open.

The team jumped into fighting stances at his entrance, but relaxed as they saw who it was. They had heard of Nightwing, the Titans’ famous leader, before. They still, however, eyed him warily.

He gave them all a warm smile, “Glad to see you’re all alright. Maybe next time, don’t fight a villain without knowing anything about him.”

The light attempt at a joke didn’t go down too badly, but it did nothing to alleviate Batgirl’s mood.

Her special communicator, the one Dick had given her, had been crushed in the battle. She didn’t know how else to contact him, and she didn’ want him to think she had abandoned him when she didn’t answer.

It was a great surprise to her then, when Nightwing tossed an identical one at her. She looked up at him in surprise and curiosity.

“I made extras in case they ever got destroyed. That way we could still keep in contact with each other. Only two work at one time, though.” He shrugged.

Barbara stared up at the man in front of her, wondering, if after _all_ this time, it could _really_ be _him_. But then he gave her his brightest, most mischievous grin and she _knew_ , she _knew_ it _was_ him.

She practically launched herself at him, embracing him in one of the tightest hugs he had _ever_ experienced in his _life_.

“I missed you too, Babs,” he whispered into her ear as he ran a hand through her long, red hair.

The Team, meanwhile, stared at the couple in astonishment. How did Batgirl know Nightwing? They seemed _really_ close. Could _he_ be the mysterious boyfriend she often hinted at? Based on the way they acted, it was most likely.

Turning to the Team with one arm still firmly around Batgirl’s waist, he grinned.

“Stay whelmed, guys. It’s good to see you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The Team studied Nightwing carefully, taking note of his raven black hair and familiar impish grin. They all smiled as they finally accepted who he was. M’gann nearly burst into tears.

_‘Stay Traught, M’gann. I missed you too.’_

With that final piece of confirmation, the Team happily flung themselves onto him, laughing joyfully. They had _finally_ found him. Their Robin had returned.

**…::-::...**

Meanwhile, the Titans were still in a daze. Their leader was actually the _Robin_ , the _original_ Boy Wonder, partner to _Batman_. It was _quite_ a startling revelation.

As soon as they had, _finally_ , calmed down, Nightwing and the Young Justice Team entered the room.

Introductions were made, and both groups seemed to get along splendidly.

A short while later, Batgirl practically _dragged_ Nightwing from the room, which he agreed to with a grin. The Titans stared at the pair with raised eyebrows, so Kid-Flash _happily_ explained that the two were dating and that Batgirl had most likely dragged their leader to a make-out session. This seemed to be confirmed when both of them returned with wicked grins and messed up hair-styles. Both teams chose to ignore it.

Eventually, Artemis brought up the matter they had not yet discussed.

“What are you going to do about the League? All of our communicators were crushed, and if we use yours, it will raise a _lot_ of questions. As we haven’t contacted them, they will soon come looking for us.”

Nightwing thought over this for a short while.

“Let them come,” he responded easily, “It’s been three years for them without any contact from me, or confirmation that I’m alright. It’s time they learned the truth.”

**…::-::...**

While they waited for the League’s inevitable arrival, the 2 teams swapped stories about the former Boy Wonder, while he himself interrupted enthusiastically with definitions of _‘aster’_ and _‘whelmed’_ , as well as many other remarks.

About an hour later, the tower's cameras picked up on an approaching plane.

“It’s the League,” Nightwing confirmed, “Let’s go greet them, shall we?”

**…::-::...**

Whatever they had been expecting, it had certainly _not_ been for their protégés’ trackers to locate them at Titans’ Tower.

They landed on the roof, intending to contact the Team somehow, but were saved from doing so when the Team themselves emerged from within with the Titans in tow, noting that Batgirl seemed to have a firm grip on Nightwing’s hand.

Wonder Woman looked over him, trying to make out where she had seen him before. Then it struck her. He was taller, _older_ , but it was _him_ nonetheless.

“ _Hera_ , you’ve grown… _Robin_.”

Nightwing grinned, “I _knew_ you’d recognise me first.”

The rest of the League stared at him. There was their Robin, the one they had known as a 9 year old running around in Pixie Boots, all grown up after disappearing for three years.

Needless to say, he was soon enveloped in a hug by the League, Batman excluded.

Once everyone had calmed down, Nightwing ended up face-to-face with his adoptive father.

“... Hey, B…”

Before he could finish, he was surrounded in a hug by the older hero, which he gratefully returned, both individuals noticing that they were now the same height.

Once they finally let go of each other, Nightwing addressed the, rather large, group.

“Let’s go inside. We don’t want to stand on the roof like a bunch of idiots.”

**…::-::...**

The two teams of younger heroes were left alone as the League had a private discussion with Nightwing.

Quite a long while later, they returned, Nightwing with a large grin on his face.

“I’m going to be leaving Jump,” he announced.

Cries of outrage were issued from the Titans.

“Let me explain,” he spoke over them. They quietened down.

“Thank you,” he said, “I’m not going to leave _permanently_ , I’m just going back to Gotham for a while, about a month. After that, I’ll return.”

The Titans let out a sigh of relief.

“I’ll be leaving in about a week,” Nightwing continued, “during which time I’ll prepare the Tower for my absence. You will, of course, still be able to contact me during emergencies.”

**…::-::...**

The next week went by in a blur.

Nightwing and Cyborg worked together on security, Cyborg soon realising how much Nightwing had been holding back on them. His skills with technology were _far_ more advanced than his own.

Cyborg was appointed temporary leader.

The day before he was due to leave, the Titans threw him a party.

By the time they woke up the next morning, he was gone.

**…::-::...**

On the plane to Gotham, Dick Grayson sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

He was _finally_ going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally chose Wonder Woman just so she could say "Hera". I thought it fitted the moment :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Dick stood in front of the doors to Wayne Manor, reminiscing.

Slowly, he opened the doors. His plan was to surprise Alfred. Bruce had assured him that he _hadn’t_ told the immortal butler of his impending arrival, but with Alfred, you never know.

Quietly, Dick made his way to the kitchen, where Alfred had his back towards him, taking a second tray of cookies from the oven. Dick was just about to greet him, but Alfred beat him to it, with his back still turned.

“Please be careful, Master Richard. They are still hot.”

“How did you? You know what. Never mind.”

Alfred gave him a small smile as he turned towards him.

“It is good to have you back, Master Richard.”

**…::-::...**

“So, when’s Timmy coming back?”

“He went on a school trip today,” Bruce replied, “Alfred’s going to fetch him at about 15:00.”

Dick practically jumped from his chair in boyish excitement.

“ _I’ll_ fetch him! I can’t _wait_ to see the look on his face.”

**…::-::...**

Tim stared out of the window at the passing trees.

His school trip had been to some of Washington’s famous landmarks, which included the Hall of Justice.

Diana had winked at him as she’d passed.

Tim sighed. He was _really_ looking forward to going home.

As soon as Alfred picked him up, he _always_ asked for any news on Dick. The butler always responded with a sad smile and a shake of the head. After three years, the chances of Dick coming home unharmed were slim to _none_ , but one could do nothing but hope.

Once the hoard of children had left the bus, Tim scanned the car-park for Alfred. He couldn’t see him. That was strange, Alfred was _always_ punctual. Maybe he had missed him.

Looking again, he saw a black-haired young man in sunglasses leaning against one of Bruce’s cars.

Tim frowned. Who _was_ he?

Noticing his confusion, the man rolled his eyes behind the glasses and grinned. Tim walked up to him warily.

“I _know_ that look, Timbo. You’re doubting me. I’m _hurt_ , I _really_ am. Can’t you recognise your big brother?”

The man removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of _unmistakable_ blue eyes.

_It was him._

Within a second, Tim had his arms wrapped around him, which Dick soon reciprocated.

“I missed you too, Timmy.”

**…::-::...**

Once they were in the car, Tim bombarded Dick with questions.

“Where have you _been_?”

“You ever heard of the Titans?”

Times eyes lit up, “Of _course_ I have! The Titans have more honouraries than the League has _members_. I’m a _huge_ fan. Are you saying you’re a _Titan_?”

Dick chuckled at his brother’s enthusiasm, “ _No_ , I’m saying I’m their _leader_. You know _Nightwing_?”

Tim gaped at him, “ _You’re_ Nightwing?! I can’t _believe_ I didn’t figure that out!”

“I know,” Dick smiled, “I dropped enough hints. Jay worked it out, and he came to Jump to see me.”

“You’ve seen Jay?”

“Yeah, he comes to talk sometimes, although mostly to bug me.”

**…::-::...**

Once they arrived back at the manor, the pair got out of the car, with Tim clinging like a limpet to Dick’s side. He detached himself immediately, though, as Dick was sprung upon by a red-haired woman.

“Hey, Babs,” he greeted with a grin, “How are you doing?”

“Much better, now that you’re here.”

Tim soon caught on to what was going on between them and made himself scarce. He heard what had happened later from Alfred, making him _glad_ he had left. Kissing was _gross_.

**…::-::...**

Dick spent his month in Gotham divided amongst Wayne Manor, the Team, patrol and time with Babs. All in all, it was a month well spent.

During that month, the League had set up a zeta-beam at Titans' Tower, which made it easier for visits.

Once back in Jump, Nightwing was asked for an interview. The newspapers had noticed his disappearance from Jump and had seen the League at the Tower. Nightwing agreed, deciding it was time the world knew his origins.

**…::-::...**

Jump City Gazette

**An interview with Nightwing**

_Article by Richard Watterson_

In an interview with Nightwing last Saturday, Jump's favourite hero revealed some information that will knock your socks off. _Literally_.

**R:** So, Jump City's been wondering where you've been for the last month. Care to share?

**N:** I've been visiting my family and girlfriend in Gotham.

**R** : I wasn't aware you _had_ any family. And a _girlfriend_? Anyone we know?

**N:** Technically, I _don't_ have any family, I'm an orphan. I was visiting my _adoptive_ family. And my girlfriend's Batgirl.

**R:** _Batgirl_? Have you met _Batman_ yet?

**N:** * _smirks_ * You _could_ say that.

**R:** Why did you leave your family in the first place?

**N:** My adoptive dad and I got into an argument, several actually, and I left. Came to Jump, became Nightwing, created the Titans and the rest is history. But this is common knowledge, which is why I can tell you this.

**R:** I'm not sure it is, _actually_. Care to expand on the subject?

**N** : It _is_ , it's just that Jump doesn't have much to do with Gotham. Put the pieces together, though, and it's all there.

**R:** Why Gotham?

**N** : I lived there for quite a while. Wasn't _born_ there, but I was _raised_ there.

**R:** Is that how you met Batgirl?

**N:** I suppose so.

**R:** Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?

**N:** Because you _are_. Batgirl and I were _trained_ together. I've known her since I was eight years old.

**R:** But, Batgirl was trained by _Batman_. I thought he only trained _Robins_ , so why'd he train _you_?

**N:** You just answered your own question.

**R:** I don't understand...

**N:** I _was_ a Robin, the _first_ , actually. Everyone's heard of the fights between Batman and I. I ditched the Robin get-up and became Nightwing, covering my tracks so that even _Batman_ couldn't find me. You know the rest.

**R** : And _that's_ why the League has been visiting?

**N:** Most of them came to see me, yes, but there's a business side to it too. We're working on a partnership between the Titans and the League, you know, training some of the younger heroes to one day become Leaders, that sort of thing.

**R:** And, for my last question, now that you've reconnected with the League, what's going to happen with the Titans?

**N:** * _shrugs_ * Nothing. We stay a team. I might be away from Jump a bit more, but everything else continues as it was. Although, Supes _did_ say he had a surprise for me, so that might affect things in the future, depending on what it is.

**R:** Alright. Thank you for agreeing with this interview. I'm sure a lot of questions have been answered.

**N:** No problem

**…::-::...**

_One Month later:_

Jump City Gazette

**Nightwing invited to join the Justice League**

Shortly after our interview with Nightwing last month, Nightwing was invited to join the Justice League.

In a statement released yesterday, the young hero confirmed that he will be accepting their invitation.

_"Bats is really proud of me, that's what he says anyway. According to him, I'm the first hero under the age of 20 to join the League. This does **not** mean I will be leaving the Titans, though. My base will still be in Jump, but I'll assist the League on missions."_

The _Gazette_ thinks this is a _fantastic_ piece of news, and congratulates Nightwing on this achievement.

**…::-::...**

Gotham Daily

**Wayne Heir announces engagement**

Yesterday, Richard Grayson-Wayne, heir to Wayne Industries, announced his engagement to Barbara Gordon.

The couple have known each other since they were 8 years old, and both sets of parents are _thrilled_ over the match. We wish them all the best for the future.

**…::-::...**

Raven stared at the newspapers in front of her, then up at Nightwing, who was working on his hologlove opposite.

All the articles pointed to one conclusion, but it couldn't _really_ be _him_ , surely?

There was one way to find out

Raven took a deep breath.

"Richard Grayson?" she asked

"Yes?" Nightwing responded, without looking up.

All heads turned towards him. He looked up with wide eyes, realising his mistake.

" _Hi?_ "


End file.
